365 Days
by shadowmarialove
Summary: Never underestimate the power of deception."Look underneath the underneath",he said. Nobody ever did bother to do so. In a year he hid himself, and the world only saw what he wanted them to see. Day I. Day II...Day VII. Day VIII...Day XXV...Day CCCLXV...365 Days to change. 365 Days to learn. 365 Days to see who Uzumaki Naruto really is...Who are you?...I'm Naruto, the next O'kage.
1. Day I

**Yo! I know I'm spposed to be concentrating on another story...but ya know..I'm bored...anyway this is a new idea I cam eup with(not really)...it was in my stash for about two years...decided to post it now...**

**The first part of the story is what Naruto wrote...if you don't understnad go directly to the bottom..where there is a "Naruto translation".**

**Shadowmarialove~**

* * *

**365 Days**

**Day I**

Todey me get notbok, Jiji precent…...ont how to rite wel. Me tole boks from Hag….me lernin how to rite. Then Jiji be prod…

From ext O'kage

Uzumaki Naruto

Me new rite name.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tod**[a]**y **[I got a notebook] **Jiji **[gave it to me as a] **pre**[s]**ent….**[d]**on**[']**t ** [kn]**ow how to **[w]**rite wel**[l].** **[I]** **[s]**tole bo**[o]**ks from **[the]** Hag**…..[I'm]** le**[a]**rning how to **[w]**rite. Then Jiji **[will]** be pro**[u]**d **[of me]**

From **[n]**ext **[H]**okage

Uzumaki Naruto

**[I] [k]**new **[how to] [w]**rite **[my]** name.

* * *

**A/N:Don't really care what ya think.**


	2. Day II

**So this is the second chapter...and *yawn* damm, I'm tired and sick...well...I forgt to put the thingy ...**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Shadowmarialove~**

* * *

**365 Days**

**Day II**

Me lern new ord todey. Spel F-A-S-T. Means ya an run way from dab pepleo. Ima be f-a-s-t, then an eat bred from m'ster from cros stret…..L'dy…..ith…with makup qis m'ster…gren papr L'dy bag. M'ster elled me cuz me stil bred…not falt qis L'dy. Me fast, m'ster no cach me.

From ext O'kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

L'dy fast to, run fast from m'ster.

.

.

.

.

.

**[I] **le**[a]**rn**[ed] [a]** new **[w]**ord tod**[a]**y. Spel**[l]** F-A-S-T. **[It]** means **[you] [c]**an run **[a]**way from **[b]**ad pe**[o]**ple. **[I'm going to]** be f-a-s-t, then **[I] [c]**an eat bre**[a]**d from m**[i]**ster from **[a]**cross **[the]** stre**[e]**t….L**[a]**dy…. ith…with mak**[e]**up **[k]**is**[sed]** m**[i]**ster….**[He put a] **gre**[e]**n pap**[e]**r **[in the]** L**[a]**d**[ie's]** bag. M**[i]**ster **[y]**elled me **[because I]** st**[o]**l**[e] [his]** bre**[a]**d….not **[my]** fa**[u]**lt **[he was]** **[k]**is**[sing] [the]** L**[a]**dy. **[I'm]** fast, m**[i]**ster **[couldn't] **catch me.

From **[n]**ext **[H]**okage,

Uzumaki Naruto

**[The]** L**[a]**dy **[was]** fast to**[o]**, **[she ran away]** fast from m**[i]**ster.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I'm going to the bathroom to puke now...cuz my stomach is mad at me right no, hope ya liked it...or not...either way I'll still puke.**


	3. Day III

**I'm still sick...I blow my nose every damm minute...I need Ramen...**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Shadowmarialove~**

* * *

**365 Days**

**Day III**

L'dy with makup ame todey to ofanaj. Hag kik me out. L'dy ays me an help er. Me ask…ewad…..L'dy onna each me how to ive…..Me ike er. L'dy ont ate me. Me try est to earn from er.

From ext O'kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

L'dy ay an eat raen…..wa dat?

.

.

.

.

.

L**[a]**dy with **[the]** mak**[e]**up **[c]**ame tod**[a]**y to [**the**] o**[rph]**ana**[ge]**. Hag ki**[ck]**ed me out. L**[a]**dy **[s]**ays **[I]** **[c]**an help **[h]**er. **[I]** ask**[ed] [what the] [r]**ewa**[r]**d **[would be].[The]** L**[a]**dy **[is] [going] [to]** **[t]**each me how to **[l]**ive…**[I] [l]**ike **[h]**er. L**[a]**dy **[d]**on**[']**t **[h]**ate me. **[I] [will]** try **[my] [b]**est to **[l]**earn from **[h]**er.

From **[n]**ext **[H]**okage,

Uzumaki Naruto

L**[a]**dy **[s]**ay **[I] [c]**an eat ra**[m]**en…..w**[h]**a**[t] [is] [th]**at?

* * *

**A/N: I found my stash of Ramen.**


	4. Day IV

**I woke up this morning and I couldn't breathe...so I take this chapter as my consolation...is that how ya spell it?**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Shadowmarialove~**

* * *

**365 Days**

**Day IV**

L'dy old me art, cuz me to. L'dy ake art-e-r…then me come est O'kage. Me stil ont et y meat in c-cret.

From ext O'kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

Raen dab…ross….. butt L'dy say food Gods?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[The]** L**[a]**dy **[t]**old me **[I'm] [sm]**art, **[because] [I'm]** t**[w]**o. L**[a]**dy **[said she is going to] [m]**ake **[me]** **[sm]**art-e-r…..then **[I] [can] [be]**come **[the] [b]**est **[H]**okage. **[I]** stil**[l] [d]**on**[']**t **[g]**et **[wh]**y **[we]** me**[e]**t in **[se]**cret.

Form **[n]**ext **[H]**okage,

Uzumaki Naruto

Ra**[m]**en **[tastes] [b]**ad…..**[g]**ross….but **[the]** L**[a]**dy say**[s]** **[it is the]** food **[of the]** Gods?

* * *

**A/N: My mouth is dry as sandpaper...by the way, any ideas on what you would like to see in this fic...I'll consider...if I ain't dead.**


	5. Day V

**Because tomorrow I'm busy with work and I'm still sick as hell and cold like ice...I'll update again today...**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Shadowmarialove~**

* * *

**365 Days**

**Day V**

_Lesson # 1_- ways ide otion…..less with 1 now. L'dy ays an't rust no 1. Less dey F-A-M-I-L-Y. Me ask wa F-A-M-I-L-Y was….L'dy ay me wa por. Me no dat me ave no food. Me por, me no dat, y L'dy ay dat? Me no.

From ext O'kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

L'dy ay me b por no or.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lesson # 1_- **[Al]**ways **[h]**ide **[em]**otion**[s]**…..**[un]**less **[you are] **with **[some]**1 **[you] [k]**now. **L[a]dy** **[s]**ays **[I] [c]**an't **[t]**rust no 1. [**Un]**less **[th]**ey **[are] **F-A-M-I-L-Y. **[I]** ask**[ed]** w**[h]**a**[t]** F-A-M-I-L-Y was….L**[a]**dy **[s]**ay**[s]** **[that] [I] **wa**[s]** po**[o]**r. **[I]** **[k]**no**[w]** **[th]**at **[I]** **[h]**ave no food. **[I'm]** po**[o]**r, **[I] [k]**no**[w]** **[th]**at, **[wh]**y **[did] **L**[a]**dy **[s]**ay **[th]**at? **[I]** **[k]**no**[w]**.

From **[n]**ext **[Ho]**kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

L**[a]**dy **[s]**ay**[s]** [**I]** **[won't] **b**[e]** po**[o]**r no **[m]**or**[e]**.

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone ever told their cousin that their stupid while smiling? I do...all the time. The things they do are outrageous...yet totally awesome...anyway, review,,,,tell me ya hate it...or like it..either way I won't care just like ya don't care.**


	6. Day VI

**I feel like trash...I still need t do work...but boredom won..So heres...Um...chapter 6.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Shadowmarialove~**

* * *

**365 Days**

**Day VI**

L'dy on't tel me er name. Y? ate me nauw? L'dy made me do stuf 'ike with m'ster bred. Me ake sue L'dy run way.

From ext O'kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

_Lesson # 2_- lern 2 run fast fast fast, cuz zome pepleo run fast-e-r…**PLAN**: Fast-e-r= luz….. Fast + Fast + Fast= Fast 3! = in

.

.

.

.

.

.

L**[a]**dy **[w]**on't tel**[l]** me **[h]**er name. **[Wh]**y? **[Does] [she] [H]**ate me n**[o]**w? L**[a]**dy made me do stuf**[f] [l]**ike with m**[i]**ster bre**[a]**d. **[I]** **[have] [to] [m]**ake su**[r]**e L**[a]**dy **[can]** run **[a]**way.

From **[n]**ext **[Ho]**kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

_Lesson # 2_- le**[a]**rn 2 run fast fast fast, **[bea]**cuz **[s]**ome pe**[o]**ple run fast-e-r…**PLAN:** Fast-e-r= l**[ose]** …. Fast + Fast + Fast= Fast 3! = **[W]**in

* * *

**I'm still sick...why is the world against me?**


	7. Day VII

**Hit me with the correct amount of boredom and ...well ya get new chapters...frequently...ya can all thank my work for it...it's booooring!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Shadowmarialove~**

* * *

**365 Days**

**Day VII**

Me ell Lady bout notbok, me nid er name 4 notbok. Shi ay no but old me spell Lady rite. Shi ay shi gonna T-E-A-C-H me jau 2 rite. Me S-M-A-R-T so me L-E-A-R-N. Me shou er notbok end of day. Me ave to rite befiton new ord nd L-E-A-R-N gram-er. Shi bring big bok…..book, 2day….._-today…L'dy fahy-ting me**(*)**….Me mad er….me run way…shi ade me rite ines on pretty notbook…..me not want 2 shou er notbook no more….

Frum xt Kage,

Zumaki Naru_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me sorry notbok, Me Lady fahy-ting…me run way…..but Me trip and hit old melly jiji. Melly jiji hit me an me ay sorry but Melly jiji on't ear. Ay sorry but Melly-jiji on't ear…..Lady ame run an S-A-V-E me. Shi kik Melly-jiji tween egs. Shi grab me and run way. Me ay sorry when safe…..shi ay ok…..gotta be airful….Me Lady Kom-pruh-mahyz**(*)**….C-O-M-P-R-O-M-I-S-E-D….Shi ay shi on't look notbok, but Me an ask 4 help wen an't spell or need neu ord. Me learn lesson…_Lesson # 3_- lis-un 2 wat ther's ay.

From next O'kage,

Uzumaki Naruto

_Lesson # 4_- Ne-ber mke Lady gry….Shi hit my but. Me mad er, little it. Raen make er happy…Raen food Gods.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[I] [to]**l**[d]** Lady **[a]**bout **[my]** not**[e]**bo**[o]**k, **[I]** n**[ee]**d **[h]**er name 4 not**[e]**bo**[o]**k. Sh**[e] [s]**ay no but **[t]**old me **[how] [to]** spell Lady ri**[gh]**t. Sh**[e] [s]**ay**[s]** sh**[e's]** go**[ing] [to]** T-E-A-C-H me **[how]** 2 **[w]**rite. **[I'm]** S-M-A-R-T so me L-E-A-R-N. **[I]** sho**[wed] [h]**er **[my]** not**[e]**bo**[o]**k ** [the]** end of **[the]** day. **[I] [h]**ave to **[w]**rite **[d]**efi**[ni]**t**[i]**on **[of]** new **[w]**ord **[a]**nd L-E-A-R-N gram**[ma]**r. Sh**[e]** br**[ought] [a]** big bok…..book, 2day….._-today…L**[a]**dy fah_y_-ting me**(*)**….**[I'm] **mad ** [h]**er….**[I] **r**[a]**n **[a]**way…sh**[e] [m]**ade me **[w]**rite **[l]**ines on pretty not**[e]**book…..**[I] [do]**n**[']**t want 2 sho**[w] [h]**er **[my]** not**[e]**book no more….

Fr**[o]**m **[ne]**xt **[Ho]**kage,

**[U]**zumaki Naru_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[I'm]** sorry not**[e]**bo**[o]**k, Me **[and]** Lady **[had] [a]** f**[igh]**t…**[I] **r**[a]**n **[a]**way…..but **[I]** trip**[ed]** and hit **[an]** old **[s]**melly jiji. **[S]**melly jiji hit me an**[d] [I] [s]**a**[id]** sorry but **[S]**melly jiji **[did]**n't **[h]**ear. **[I] [s]**a**[id]** sorry but **[S]**melly-jiji **[did]**n't **[h]**ear…..Lady **[c]**ame run**[ning]** an**[d]** S-A-V-E**[-D]** me. Sh**[e]** ki**[c]**k**[ed]** **[S]**melly-jiji **[be]**tween **[the] [l]**egs. Sh**[e]** grab**[ed]** me and **[we]** r**[a]**n **[a]**way. **[I] [s]**a**[id]** sorry when **[we]** **[were]** safe…..sh**[e] [s]**a**[id] [it] [was]** ok**[ay]**…..gotta be **[c]**ar**[e]**ful….Me **[and]** Lady Kom-pruh-mahyz**(*)**….C-O-M-P-R-O-M-I-S-E-D….Sh**[e] [s]**a**[id]** sh**[e] [w]**on't look ** [my]** not**[e]**bo**[o]**k, but **[I] [c]**an ask 4 help w**[h]**en **[I] [c]**an't spell or need ne**[w] [w]**ord. **[I]** learn**[ed]** **[a] [new]** lesson…_Lesson # 3_- lis**[te]**n 2 w**[h]**at **[o]**ther's **[s]**ay.

From next **[H]**okage,

Uzumaki Naruto

_Lesson # 4_- Ne**[v]**er m**[a]**ke Lady **[an]**gry….Sh**[e]** hit my but**[t]**. **[I'm] [still]** mad ** [h]**er, **[a]** little **[b]**it. Ra**[m]**en make**[s] [h]**er happy…Ra**[m]**en **[is]** food **[of] [the]** gods.

* * *

**A/N: It isn't until you turn around and notice that it's dark, that you realise you have been dragged in by the awesomeness that is anime/manga- Me~ **

**...and yes I'm that bored, that I'm inventing "quotes" or whatever they're called.**

**(*)- This is actually the correct pronunciation of the words fighting and compromise...I looked it up in the dictionary.**


End file.
